


The Other Worlds

by Meew3



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after "The Last Hope" Hollyleaf is doing what she normally does- think. As she does, her mind finds itself thinking of all the different cats the Clans have encountered. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Worlds

It was another peaceful day in StarClan. The birds were chirping, cats were hunting and sharing tongues. It had been moons since the battle with the Dark Forest. But some scars would never heal.  
  
    Hollyleaf was sitting alone under a large oak tree. She was glad she was free. She was away from the lies, away from the battles, away from her past. She missed her brothers. She knew that Lionblaze and Jayfeather were grieving. They had lost her soon after she returned. Se missed Cinderheart, but was glad she had found happiness with Loionblaze. She knew Jayfeather was restless and missed the Ancient cat Half Moon. Hollyleaf herself missed Fallen Leaves. Although his sprit was finally freed from the tunnels, he belonged to his Clan. _No. His Tribe._ Hollyleaf sighed. It was a shame that some worlds were just not meant to cross paths. She sighed again. Just like the Clans , if they only accepted their differences, they could achieve so much. This she realized when she joined StarClan. There was so much potential.  
  
" _Thinking_ again Hollyleaf?" a voice mocked.  
  
 _No...There's no way._  
  
She was scared to turn around. She was afraid that if she did, it would just disappear, like some sort of cruel joke. She took the chance. There stood a cat she knew too well.  
  
"Fallen Leaves..." she breathed. "I...I thought you went to be with your ancestors."  
  
"Feathertail can travel between StarClan and the Tribe. What says I can't travel between the Ancients and StarClan?" he purred. "Besides, I wanted to come see you."  
  
Suddenly Hollyleaf pressed her muzzle into the Ancient cat's cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you came..." she murmured. "Are- are you going to stay?" she asked, scared of the answer.  
  
Fallen Leaves looked at her kindly.  
  
"You were the only one who stayed with me when I was trapped in the tunnels. Of course I'll stay with you."  
  
Her green eyes brimming with joy, Hollyleaf curled her tail around his.  
  
 _"Welcome to StarClan, Fallen Leaves."_


End file.
